The Girl Who Didn't Know
by Code1125
Summary: When a girl gets a letter from an owl on her eleventh birthday, things take a shocking turn of events. With housekeepers living double lives, a whole other world of people who can perform magic, and a school for such people, it's too much to bare. But as she tries to take everything in, someone close to her reveals herself for who they really are.
1. Mr Owl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, am not J.K. Rowling, and have no intent in making money off of this fanfic. So in other words, don't sue!**

**This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me if it's a little rusty. I've been told it's good (no, not from my mom) but wanted people to finally read it for themselves. I'm hoping my muse will stick with me to finish this., as I have already written seven chapters and don't see anything ahead to stop me. But just enjoy! Also, I know I've already uploaded the chapter, but I wanted to put up some author's notes, end notes, etc. So, enjoy!**

* * *

In Liverpool, the month of July is considered almost a holiday to children. School has been let out for the summer holidays, ice cream was drooping down their young cheeks, and they were eagerly unwilling to go back on the first of September. But for a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes just reaching her eleventh year of life, summer was her least favorite time of the year. This girl's name was Jennifer Scowly, and she was the richest girl in all of Britain.

Her parents were top executives in an international investment company making fifty to hundred million pounds a year. Jennifer went to one of the best schools in the country; always loving the atmosphere her classroom gave her, which motivated her to try her best.

This was one of the reasons she always hated going back home for the summer holidays, this and her parents being very mixed on how to spend their vacation time.

"We should go visit Miami this year love, we've never been there before." said Mr. Scowly. This usually goes on every year, with Mrs. Scowly always replying, "But I have dear, why not Tokyo?" The only difference every year is the place, with Mrs. Scowly always getting the final say. The parents, however, almost never asked Jennifer her opinion, no matter the situation. It usually never bothered her, but this year she felt hurt, as though her parents had forgotten her.

Nevertheless, whenever Jennifer asked her parents to go somewhere, the same reply always reached her young sad ears, "Don't worry honey. This is an adult's matter. Go run along and play with your dolls." But whenever her parents said this, peculiar things started to occur.

When her parents told her this when she was eight years old, Jennifer went up to do what she was told. However, her anger was terribly strong, and no later than five minutes had passed by when she noticed her dolls melted to their plastic core.

This same situation happened every year. Her parents gave her this response, and then something out of the ordinary happened. Most recently this happened two months after Jennifer's tenth birthday. Her loving housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds had brought a sobbing Jennifer her favorite lunch (acquired after a unpleasant visit to New York City, which is an entirely different story involving a shrunken FAO Schwarz Big Piano and a giant-sized hotdog), grilled cheese and egg cream, and the housekeeper started to comfort Jennifer as her parents once again declined to hear what Jennifer had to say about their summer arrangements.

She was annoyed that her housekeeper was feeling bad for her, and sad that her parents would never consider what she had to say. All of her feelings then exploded inside of her, which blinded her from seeing the egg cream quickly evaporating and her grilled cheese bursting into flames.

* * *

It was a quiet, warm day in the middle of July, and while young children were running around enjoying their holidays, Jennifer was in her bedroom listening to impairing music, hoping to deafen her ears in order to ignore the singing of "Happy Birthday" and all of the birthday wished that came with it. Jennifer finally concluded that there was no other alternative and got up and walked towards her bedroom door.

She was just about to step out when she heard a soft _tick-tick _on her window. When she turned her head just a half of an inch, she saw a young tawny owl holding a manila envelope, waiting patiently.

Jennifer was confused and scared, as who would want to deliver mail to her through owl, much less at all. She didn't have friends at school, mostly because they were afraid of her parents, who had the strictest security in all of Britain (besides the Queen).

_It must be a mistake, _thought Jennifer. _It's probably lost or something._ She walked towards the window, opened it, and did her best to explain to the owl her conclusions.

"Well, um, Mr. Owl I presume? That's probably not your name, but whatever. Um, so I think you may have the wrong address, or maybe you needed my parents. You see, I usually don't receive mail, especially by owl. So… yeah." _It must not comprehend what I'm saying, _concluded Jennifer. "Let me see your letter, maybe I can help you find who you're looking for." Jennifer then grabbed the letter from the owl's beak, observed the recipient's address, and her heart did a backwards flip. The letter was addressed to exactly where she sitting, saying:

Miss Jennifer Scowly  
The Windowsill in the Bedroom  
450, Scowly Street, Liverpool, L16 1MB

The return address confused Jennifer most of all, more than the sender knowing where she sat at that very moment. The return address on the letter read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

* * *

**Three words: Review. REView. REVIEW! But in all seriousness, I hope you guys liked the chapter as I've worked really hard on it. Review, saying I'm a great writer, you don't know what ever inspired me to write, I'm a great writer... If you have any questions, I'll answer as many as I can (so probably all) and put them in the next chapter notes. So review away!**


	2. The Discussion

**Proper Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names, or book titles other than the ones I created myself. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling, and I have no intent on publishing for profit. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for "Mr. Owl"! Every single one of them were great, and I am so surprised at the good feedback. I'll probably have to start updating sooner! But for now, I bring to you Chapter Two, "The Discussion"! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jennifer eagerly opened the letter, wondering what this "Hogwarts" school was. Once she opened it, a letter flew out from the envelope and landed on her lap. She picked it up and read to herself:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class)**_

_Dear Miss Scowly,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may realize that you had not applied prior to receiving this letter, and this is because you have been selected since birth. Since you are a Muggle-born wizard, a representative from the school will be arriving at your home on the day you receive this letter (which we will know about, not to worry) to explain to your parents, and yourself, about the school. You are to confirm with him/her whether you will be attending. _

_Enclosed with this letter are a list of all necessary books and equipment you will be using during your first year of Hogwarts. Also included is your ticket to board the train on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Term begins on 1 September._

_Hope to see you then,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Jennifer did not have the slightest idea who exactly Minerva McGonagall was, or what kind of school Hogwarts was exactly, but all this new information led her to one conclusion: she would finally be able to get away from her parents' overprotecting grasp.

Jennifer ran gleefully down her thousand-stair staircase, ran through her labyrinth of hallways, and into her third kitchen. She found her mother putting sugar in a cup of black while singing a random tune from The Beatles. Jennifer then ran up to her yelling, "Mum, Mum! I got a letter from a school, a school named Hogwarts! They want me as a student!" But when Mrs. Scowly heard this, she looked up from her coffee cup with a look of terror on her face, but then quickly changed her expression saying stiffly, "Very nice dear. Now go play with that new doll we bought you for your end-of-term." Once Jennifer heard these words spoken in her mother's carefree tone, she almost broke down. But at the same time, something inside of her snapped, almost like a twig from a tree.

Jennifer then raged, shouting, "No, _**Mother**_**! **I am eleven years old and I will not be treated like the dirt on the bottom of your stiletto. You will at least treat me like one of your clients, with due and proper respect! Both you and Father!" Mrs. Scowly looked as though someone had slapped her across the face, and without a single word she solemnly nodded. "Good", said Jennifer. "Now get Dad and come to the living room. You two have some listening to do."

Jennifer then explained to her parents what her letter from Hogwarts said, mentioning how the letter knew where she was sitting exactly, among other things. Once she got to the part about school supplies, she turned to the second page of the letter which contained the supply list. Jennifer started to read off of it, as it contained:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Uniform:**_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain black work robes_

_One plain black pointed hat for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (preferably dragon hide)_

_One black winter coat (with silver fastenings_

_Please ensure that all of your child's clothing carry name tags, in case they somehow end up lost. _

_**Course Books:**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following books:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1)_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic, Revised Edition_

_By Bathilda Bagshot, revised by Linda Hanglart_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Revised Edition_

_By Phyllida Spore, revised by Neville Longbottem_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Second Edition_

_By Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts, Course 1_

_By Kingsley Shacklebolt, foreword by Harry Potter_

_**Other Equipment and Supplies:**_

_All students must have the following supplies, which includes:_

_One wand_

_One cauldron (should be at least pewter, standard size 2)_

_One set glass or crystal phials_

_One telescope_

_One set of scales (preferably brass)_

"It also says I can bring a pet, either a cat, toad, or owl." Jennifer said. "Can I please get an owl, for my birthday? Oh, and someone from the school will be coming here later today to explain it all! Isn't this all splendid?" Jennifer stared at her parents, Mr. Scowly having a completely blank expression while Mrs. Scowly was looking confused (or was it scared?).

"Um, honey," Mr. Scowly started, "I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, magic couldn't possibly exist no matter how much you believed in it. Houdini, Copperfield, all their acts were fake! Maybe this letter was a prank from one of your friends. Besides, why don't you go tell Mrs. Reynolds this?" This simple statement outraged Jennifer, as it proved that her parents really paid no attention to her life.

"First, Mrs. Reynolds is on vacation somewhere." said Jennifer. "Second, I HAVE no friends! All the people at my school are too scared to even speak to me, thinking if they say the wrong thing you'll have somebody 'silence' them or something. But you're both too oblivious to notice what goes on in my life. For once, listen to my side. Then afterwards you can tell me to go play with my dolls or what have you." Jennifer took a deep breath and continued. "Did you possibly consider how my 'friends' would be able to know exactly where I sat, or how they would be able to think of this whole other world? Did you think these things through?"

But before her parents could answer, there was a knock on the front door of the mansion. Jennifer, knowing that it was the representative, eagerly ran towards the door. But once she opened the door, a sensation of shock ran through her body. The person she saw at the door could not have been more familiar. "Hello, Jennifer," Mrs. Reynolds said. "Are your parents here? I'm here from Hogwarts."

* * *

**E/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm proud of it, though I want to address a few questions you might have: 1. If your wondering why it may seem slow, the answer is that "The Girl Who Didn't Know" will start off slow until about Chapter Four, and then all the action will be brought into it. 2. If you are wondering about the school supply list, most of the items are from the actual letter, but I did invent some items to show how we are in a modern time. Big thanks to Percabeth Lorien, who helped me edit this chapter. Go check out her stories "Demigod Wizard" and "Percy Jackson and the Battle of Hogwarts".**

**Thing to speculate on for the week: Watch the mother. I don't think that scared expression happened coincidentally...**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**I know it has been a while since I've posted, but I have been BUSY! First, I had meant to post this chapter right away, but as this chapter is rather short and not my favorite, it took me a little while. But now that I've finished handwriting "The Girl Who Didn't Know", I am ready to post until my hands fall off! So, enjoy!**

* * *

Jennifer finally woke up.

The last thing that she remembered was seeing her normal housekeeper knock on her door and say she was from a magical school to teach young witches and wizards. Her head was in pain, which she guessed was from falling, and her emotions were a mess. _How could she be from Hogwarts, _thought Jennifer. _She's always seemed normal. _

Jennifer got up and looked around, seeing nobody within sight of her. She also observed that she was in the second living room, two stories up from where she fainted. _How did I end up here? All these peculiar questions, _she thought. Jennifer then started to walk around her house looking for any sign of life. She looked in her room, her parents' room, her living rooms, but could not find a single soul throughout the house.

Jennifer finally decided to go into her first kitchen to get a drink of water, as she was tired from searching, and noticed a beautiful piece of gourmet chocolate cake (cut onto an extravagant plate with a sliver fork lying beside it) on the kitchen counter. Now Jennifer never liked to brag about being very wealthy, and never told someone unless they asked, but having gourmet desserts was her favorite part of being wealthy. "I don't think it would hurt if I tried a bite, then I'll continue looking," she said to herself.

Jennifer touched the fork when the most peculiar thing started to happen. Jennifer felt like her body was being condensed into the most minuscule space, and when she closed her eyes, it felt as though her face was being separated from her body. When she felt the sensation had ended, Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful room filled with many unique-looking items.

Jennifer started walking towards a very strange looking book when she noticed perhaps the most bizarre thing of all: a shabby cat sitting on a desk by a large window, looking directly at the young girl. _Very tame for a cat, isn't it, _thought Jennifer. "Well, um, I must be heading off now. My parents will be very worried about where I am, so, farewell!"

Jennifer was just about to walk towards the first door she saw when she heard from behind, "That's a lavatory sweetheart!" Jennifer turned to see the feline no longer on the desk, but s full-grown elderly woman who looked more than capable of turning Jennifer into a thousand shabby cats. The intimidating lady introduced herself by saying, "You're probably wondering who I am, so I will say my name is Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**I have decided to include a few characters from the original series, but I promise they will be necessary to the story! The next chapter will be up NEXT FRIDAY, not MONDAY! I've decided to change it up as Mondays are proving to be very busy for me. But next chapter is my favorite, so I am sure you will love it!**


	4. Home Away From Home

**Hello Readers! I'm keeping to my promise of uploading a chapter every Friday, so here it is! A little backstory on this chapter: This chapter was my favorite to write, as I loved showing Jennifer's emotional side. The anger and sadness she feels here really stand out, which helps describe how she feels towards a lot of issues. Be prepared for the end, and ask any questions you have in the reviews! So, read on!**

* * *

Jennifer seemed to have taken a habit of fainting, as she had done so twice in much less than an hour. Once she had finally woken up, the first thing she decided to do was to hit herself over the head (although she knew fully well that it would only worsen her head's condition, as it is not advisable to hit yourself over the head after you've fallen multiple times).

"How stupid could I be? How could I have fainted twice in one hour?" she exclaimed. Jennifer got up and swore, as her head was hurting with the most excruciating pain from all the falls. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was in some sort of hospital. Half of Jennifer wanted to jump out of the window in the hospital (which she noticed was much high of the ground) out of embarrassment, while the other half wanted to scream with complete anger and distress.

_How did I get myself in this situation, _thought Jennifer. The young girl started walking towards a large mahogany door to her left when it burst open, belching out her parents, Mrs. Reynolds, and (which made Jennifer more willing to jump out of the window) Minerva McGonagall. "Oh, Jennifer!" shouted Mrs. Scowly. "We were so worried! They told us that we had to come to this **horrid** place. There are dungeons and freighting creatures and ghosts and there is even some pesky flying **THING **going in every direction possible. You are never stepping in this place again Jennifer, ever!"

Mr. Scowly nodded his head in agreement with his wife, while Jennifer looked at her parents in disgust and said, "How **DARE **you tell me what school I should attend? You see, unbeknownst to you, **Mother**, I personally LIKE this type of environment. Just because you don't does NOT give you the authority to restrict me to restrict me from possibly receiving the best education I could possibly receive while I'm alive! Even if you try, I will use every means possible, including magic, to get back to Hogwarts. This school, from this moment forward, is my home away from home, and neither of you," Jennifer pointed at her parents when saying this, "will take that from me, no matter how hard you try."

Mrs. Scowly looked outraged, saying, "How dare **YOU, **Jennifer Reginial Scowly, speak to your mother and father in this tone? We have all the authority in the world over you! We have the right to ban you from ever attending this school, the right to ground you for the disrespect you gave us today, and the RIGHT," she glared at Mrs. Reynolds while speaking, "to fire you for essentially spying on us for this establishment of a 'school'. Now, you Jennifer will come home with us and attend Ridgefield Academy once the new term begins, and there will be no more discussion of Hogwarts. Mrs. Reynolds,(if that really is your name) as your last act for this family, please take us all home."

Mrs. Scowly was just starting to walk out of the door when Minerva McGonagall's voice boomed, "Now wait just one moment, Guinevere. Nobody can leave without my permission anyway." The Headmistress cleared her throat and continued, "If you expect to find the superb type of education your daughter deserves elsewhere, you are highly mistaken. Hogwarts is the only school in Britain that will teach your daughter the skills she will need to succeed in the Wizarding World. If you decide to take her home, then I cannot stop you. However, I also cannot stop Jennifer from leaving on her own on the 1st of September and getting aboard the Hogwarts Express. From then, I will have the **authority **to prevent her from leaving and to keep continue her studies. You, unless Jennifer decides to do so herself, will not be contacted from that time on, unless it is necessary."

Jennifer still had one burning question that she was dying to ask, "Um, Headmistress, why have you taken such a high interest in me?" McGonagall chuckled and said, 'First, sweetheart, call me Professor. Second, it's about who you are. You see, you are the great-granddaughter of the most powerful wizard who ever lived, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."

* * *

**Now that you've read this chapter, you're probably wondering, _But how is this possible? _Well, being the author of this story, I can tell you that you will find out how in Chapter Six. Not saying the title, but you will find out a lot of answers. Also, three great things! 1. I am looking for someone to help me design a logo for myself on this site, as I am terrible at designing things. More focused towards "The Girl Who Didn't Know" but I'll consider anything 2. I am starting a Twitter for this story! Chapter titles and news will be posted, so stay tuned to my userpage for the link! 3. REVIEW! **


	5. A Revelation

**Hello, readers! It's been a long and busy week for me, with tests, projects, etc. But I have kept to my word and have been uploading more chapters! So without further ado, here is "Chapter Five: A Revelation"**

* * *

"Excuse me?" shouted Mr. Scowly. "My daughter's grandfather is Michael Scowly, not Albus-what's-his-face-Dumbledore! So I suggest you stop with this disgusting talk or we may have to call the police!" Mr. Scowly then stormed out of the room, holding his daughter by the hand with his wife walking (with a malicious smile, mind you) behind him.

"Dad," pleaded Jennifer, "Please listen! You need to realize that this school is where I need to be. If you don't let me come back, then I'll stay here. This is where I need to be, and if you cannot accept that, that's very unfortunate for both of you!" With a glare at her mother, Jennifer pulled her hand from her father's grip and walked back to Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Reynolds, standing there firm. Mrs. Scowly stared with disgust, saying, "Fine, if it has come to this, then so be it. I didn't want to resort to this, but if I have to, then _Accio Jennifer_!" Jennifer zoomed back to her mother yelling, "You're a wizard, Mum?" Professor McGonagall yelling, "Guinevere, I had no idea!" Mrs. Reynolds insisting, "I should have known!" while Mr. Scowly saying in a state of confusion, "Sweetheart, but how?"

Mrs. Scowly took a deep breath and started to explain, "I have always been a wizard, but I never needed to use magic until now, when **you**," she pointed at Jennifer, "decided to be disobedient and not listen to what your mother told you. You see Jennifer, you've always been my adopted daughter, yet I have loved and cared for you like you were my own. I've hid my identity from the Wizarding World to live a normal life, to get away from my past, but you have left me with no choice but to reveal myself to the few people in this room. So, now that I have the power to stop Jennifer from attending this wretched school," she exclaimed to Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Reynolds, "I will **certainly **do so."

Mrs. Scowly then grabbed Jennifer by the arm and started walking out of the hospital wing, Mr. Scowly running to keep up at her quick pace. Jennifer, in her last effort to attend Hogwarts, shrieked, "Professor McGonagall, help!" She then kicked her mother in the ankle, ducked under her father's attempt to grab her, and ran back to Professor McGonagall, whose wand was drawn, and Mrs. Reynolds, who was imitating her employer in perfect sympathy.

Jennifer screamed to her (adopted) mother saying, "You admitted it! You're not my mother, so why should I listen to anything you have to say any longer? Rot in hell, **Mother. ** I hate you!"

Mrs. Scowly scowled, exclaiming, "Alright then, Jennifer. If that is what it has come to, then so be it. You would have been fine in Ridgefield, but I guess you'll never know since you'll be dead." Mrs. Scowly drew a wand from the side of her peacoat and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A sharp jet of green light burst out of the tip and came hurtling towards Jennifer. Mr. Scowly, realizing what was about to happen to his (adopted) daughter, jumped between the curse shrieking, "No, I will not let you hurt my daughter you evil women, I love-" But Mr. Scowly did not get to finish, as the curse hit him flat in the chest taking him (and his love for Jennifer) on.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but it did pack QUITE a punch. And because it was short, I'll give you a teaser for the chapter after next: Someone MAJOR dies. But besides that, I have some greater news: I have offically begun work on "The Girl Who Didn't Know: The Sequel" (working title)! It is in the development stages and will hopefully be completed by the end of May, possibly sooner. I will do the same thing for this one as I did for the original, posting chapters while working on the story. Not much more info on that as of right now, but I promise the ending of "The Girl Who Didn't Know" will lead into the sequel. Also, I am planning on writing a little story for the background of Guinevere Scowly, and you will see why at the end of Chapter Seven. But right now, enjoy what I've given you!**


End file.
